


Handprints | Steve Rogers x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AHHHHHH IT'S SO CUTE, Also Steve's a dirty bastard, And their cheeks are so chubby!, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, I love when they smile and have pacifiers, Little babies are so cute!, Love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from dA.</p>
<p>Literally just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints | Steve Rogers x Reader |

You kissed your son's cheek as your husband kissed yours. You giggled and snuggled back into your husband's embrace, your son snuggling back into yours.

"This is a lot more comfortable than it may seem." Steve said.

"Definitely. But it's easier for a super soldier than a regular human."

"For sure. How awake is Kris?"

You looked down at your son and smiled, "Eyes halfway open. Closed in about ten seconds."

He smiled rubbed his son's belly, "That's because Mommy made a great dinner."

You yawned, "Thank you honey. I think I'll… join Kris…"

He kissed your hair and tightened his hold around you both, "Then I will too."

He shut off the tv and you rested your head on his shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes, excitement in his lower abdomen. He couldn't wait for the little surprise you set up for the one year old.

xXx

You woke up to two little hands patting your cheeks. You opened your eyes to see your baby, his blue eyes wide open. He was smiling through his blue and white pacifier, his cheeks looking very kissable.

You smiled and pulled him forward, giving him a "kissy attack" as Steve dubbed it. He giggled as you repeatedly attacked his cheeks with kisses, tickling him at the same time.

You soon realized too late that Steve was also awake. You soon felt fingers creeping up your sides and you jerked, yelping a bit.

You heard him chuckle lowly in your ear and he pressed down, causing you to giggle. He continued to tickle you and you laughed uncontrollably, screeching a little.

"Stop, Steve! I'm gonna drop Kris!" You managed.

He just chuckled and moved Kris to his side as he continued to tickle you. The little blond boy giggled as his father tickled his mother, soon patting his father's arm.

Steve looked down at his baby and smiled a little, stopping his attack on your sides. He leaned down and kissed his baby's nose, putting his arm around his little body and hugging him close.

You regained your breath, reaching over and grabbing Kris' little foot, wiggling his little toes. You looked between him and your husband and smiled.

"Funny how something that little came out of you."

"Well, when he came out of me he was a lot smaller."

You snorted, "Dirty old man. Think he'll be as big as you one day?"

"I have no idea. But I'd rather not think about the future right now, might make me cry."

You snorted again, "You're so full of it. Ready to get your hand messy?"

"Definitely."

You got off of your husband and Steve picked Kris up, holding him up and smiling.

"How'd I get such a cute kid?"

You chuckled and kissed your husband's cheek, "How'd I get such a cute husband?"

"Seduction."

You burst out laughing and walked to the table, setting things up. Steve tossed Kris up and caught him, laughing at his baby's excitement.

"Kris loves going up. We can't have him around Clint."

"Never let Clint babysit alone."

"Or Tony."

"Or Clint with Tony."

"Agreed."

You finished setting up the paint and laid out a piece if newspaper. You whistled for your boys and Steve rushed over with Kris. You chuckled and kissed him.

"My overgrown golden retriever."

He glanced at Kris, who was looking at the table and back at you. He kissed your lips and nipped your bottom lip.

"Woof."

You shook your head and chuckled, "You're terrible."

He chuckled and sat down at the table, allowing Kris a closer look at everything. You sat down next to them and smiled.

"Alright, left or right?"

"Right."

You took Kris and Steve smiled at him, looking at the pans of paint.

"I guess I'm blue?"

"Mhm."

He put his right hand in the paint and pressed it against the paper. He smiled at his large handprint and went to wash off his hand, letting you hover your hand over the paper and dry it.

He sat down again and took Kris from you, letting you dip your right hand in the red paint, layering yours over Steve's. You smiled at the size difference and dried the print, washing your hand off after.

You heard Steve burst out laughing from the table. You looked over at him from the sink and smiled.

"Red, white, and blue?"

You winked, "Just representing the family."

You got back to the table and Kris clapped, smart enough to realize it was his turn. Steve carefully took his little arm and guided it to the white paint.

Kris, who was quite like his Uncle Thor, got a bit too impatient and smacked his hand down in the paint, making it splatter on him and Steve. You giggled as your husband looked at you, white paint on his face and hair.

"Not. A. Word."

You continued to giggle as he guided Kris' hand on top of your print. You dried it and Steve cleaned off his baby's hand, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to give Kris a bath and set up his cartoons in his room."

"Okay honey. I'll finish this up." You said.

Your boys left the room and you grabbed the paint brush, dipping it in black paint. At the bottom you wrote the date, then at the top it said "Daddy, Mommy & Me"

You dried that off too and slipped it into the empty black frame you bought, hanging it up on the wall. You cleaned off the table and washed the dishes from dinner, checking up on the boys after.

Kris was in bed, watching tv and snuggling with his Captain America plushy. You walked in and kissed his cheek.

"Night, night baby. I love you."

"Wuv you…"

You smiled and pulled his blanket over him, kissing his forehead and leaving the room. You walked to your bedroom where Steve was stripping down.

"My turn for a bath."

He pulled you in the bathroom with him, climbing into the tub and looking at you with that devilishly handsome smile.

"Wash my hair?"

You chuckled and wet his hair, "The picture turned out well."

"I knew it would. How'd you come up with that one?"

"Shh, Mama never finds ideas and tells."

He chuckled, "Pinterest or Facebook?"

"Shut up... Facebook."


End file.
